


Martinis, girls, and guns

by Marina_ri



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по офигительному заказу для прекраснейшей <b>Сивиспакем</b>!<br/><i>Артур и Имс проматывают полученные за Внедрение деньги совершенно пошлым образом - покупают непристойно дорогие машины, ходят вместе по самым престижным клубам, снюхивают там кокаин с голых супермоделей, просаживают пугающие суммы в казино - и на фоне всей этой карусели трахаются, как взбесившиеся кролики.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Martinis, girls, and guns

***  
Имс просыпается от того, что его бедра тяжело вминают в матрас. Он открывает глаза и, насколько это возможно в его полусонном состоянии, внимательно смотрит на Артура.   
Артур выглядит неприлично свежим. На нем любимая рубашка Имса в зеленый и фиолетовый огурец. Он ест мороженое из прозрачной вазочки, не обращая на Имса никакого внимания, будто тот всего лишь удобное кресло.  
Артур облизывает ложечку, далеко высовывая язык и, наконец-то, смотрит Имсу в глаза.  
– Нам надо съехать из этой дыры! – возвещает он.  
Спросонья Имс всегда очаровательно-безобиден. Но Артура не обманывает его вид. Он знает – если Имсу что-то придется не по вкусу, он сбросит Артура с себя и с кровати одним незаметным движением, и скажет потом: мол, так и было.  
Артур терпеливо ждет ответа, блуждая взглядом по обкусанному с ночи рту Имса. Потом зачерпывает мороженое и мажет Имсу нижнюю губу. Ванильное с шоколадной крошкой. Имс такое любит.  
Имс знает, как стильно будет просто ответить Артуру: «Все, что захочешь, дорогой», и немедленно переехать из прекрасного трехзвездочного отеля «Central Park Apartments», где в каждом номере есть полностью оборудованный кухонный уголок, двадцать минут ходьбы до Центрального парка, и вообще тут очаровательно дешево. Но Имс все же спрашивает, чувствуя, как тает на губах мороженое:  
– Куда?   
Артур и не ждал, что Имс сразу согласится. Поэтому он швыряет через плечо пустую вазочку, и та, встретившись со стеной, со звоном разлетается. Артур наклоняется и со вкусом вылизывает губы Имса. А потом шепчет:  
– В Mandarin Oriental New York, конечно.  
Имс замирает под ледяными губами Артура. Это самый роскошный отель на Манхеттене. В Нью-Йорке. Один из самых дорогих отелей мира.  
Артур откидывает одеяло и ведет прохладную дорожку от шеи Имса до пупка, и ниже, где уже ждет его горячий-горячий твердый член.   
Имс хрипит:  
– Не раньше, чем ты отсосешь мне, друг мой…  
Артура полностью устраивает такой ответ.

***  
– Ты не сможешь сразу купить Bugatti Veyron, Имс. Она изготавливается под заказчика. Не хочу ждать.  
– Ладно. Возможно, Ferrari F430 Scuderia?.. Нет. Это пошло.  
– Пошло? Тебе подходит.  
– Зато тебе не очень, Артур.   
– А что подойдет мне?  
– М… давай посмотрим… Спорткар? Pagani Zonda?  
– Джентльмены, дело в том, что… – менеджер, посланный Имсом на хуй, стоило им появиться на пороге автосалона, находит предлог подойти. – У нас всего одна Pagani Zonda, и она уже куплена.  
– Тогда уберите ее из зала, мать вашу! – рявкает Артур и решительно направляется к черному блестящему приземистому чудовищу. Ему нравятся легенды.  
– «Убийца Вейрона»? – изгибает бровь Имс. Он уже знает, как пойдет Артуру оказаться разложенным на сияющем агрессивном кузове, как он упрется пятками в задний спойлер суперкара и…  
– Прекрасный выбор! – хорошо поставленным интимным голосом хвалит Артура менеджер. – Koenigsegg CCX, работает на биотопливе, полностью алюминиевый двигатель, развивает максимальную скорость четыреста семнадцать километров в час, рвет с места до ста за две с половиной секунды…  
У Артура начинается аллергия на голоса. Он подходит вплотную к менеджеру, щелкает по пластиковому бейджу на его груди и просит, щуря глаза:  
– Исчезни, Джонни. Мешаешь.  
Менеджер переводит настороженный взгляд на Имса, который гладит широкой ладонью блестящую крышу, оставляя на ней отпечатки пальцев. Джонни уходит в другой конец зала, делая знак охране, на всякий пожарный.  
Имс хмыкает. Если случится всякий пожарный, охрана салона не остановит их с Артуром. Но сегодня все честно.  
Имс обхватывает Артура за талию и подсаживает на кузов «Убийцы Вейрона». Любуется им с полминуты и лезет за чековой книжкой.   
Артур хватает Имса за отвороты пиджака и притягивает в жадный поцелуй.  
– Мы должны обмыть покупку. Я приглашаю тебя в постель!  
Артур отсчитывает секунды, которые понадобятся Имсу, чтобы сообразить, о чем они вообще говорят.  
– Надеюсь, Бритни Спирс проигнорирует сегодня «The Bed». От одного ее вида у меня спадает эрекция.   
Артур смеется куда-то вниз, опустив голову. Имс представляет его в клубе за столиком, сделанном в виде кровати. Пожалуй, зрелище будет не хуже, чем «Артур плюс багажник спорткара».   
– Я позабочусь о твоем комфорте, камрад. Можешь мне верить, – Артур спрыгивает с багажника и, пока Имс расплачивается, звонит в клуб. Желающих попасть в «The Bed» – немыслимое количество, но у Артура есть связи. В конце-то концов. 

***  
Вода пахнет настоящим морем, а сквозь стеклянные стены бассейна можно любоваться панорамой Манхеттена.   
Имс плывет, широко загребая воду. Ему не удалось догнать Артура, тот в воде идеален, и легок, и логичен. Зато Имс может утопить его, если неслышно поднырнуть и дернуть Артура за ноги.  
В это время года в «Mandarin Oriental» клиентов немного, а бассейн и вовсе почти пуст, вечером никому не приходит в голову поплавать. Находятся другие дела.  
Роскошь спа-центра, бамбук, натуральные камни, золотые пластины, используемые в оформлении комплекса, настраивают на восточную атмосферу. Артур первым снимает белье и ныряет в изумрудно-голубую воду абсолютно голым. Ему интересно посмотреть, последует ли за ним Имс.  
Имс весело говорит: «О как!» и рушится вниз, подняв фонтан брызг. За ним плавно опускаются его трусы. Артур цепляет их двумя пальцами и вышвыривает на мраморный бортик. Мрамор фальшивый, да и ладно.  
Имс загоняет Артура в угол, где внизу, ближе ко дну, бьет мощная струя воды. Задницу Артура ласкает бурлящим потоком, и он возбуждается извращенно-неизбежно.  
– О, – низким голосом произносит Имс с британским акцентом, от которого Артур плавится, – Сегодня я не один доставлю тебе наслаждение?  
– Ты, – задыхается на члене Имса Артур, – …один.   
Вода кипит миллионом пузырьков в том месте, где Имс втрахивает Артура в мраморную стену бассейна, и что ни говори – эта подводная стимуляция и Имса тоже заставляет терять голову, обостренно воспринимать каждое движение Артура навстречу.  
Возможно, кроме них в бассейне и был кто-то, когда они спустились из номера, но сейчас они одни в огромном помещении, и вскрики Артура эхом мечутся под высоким потолком.  
В воде Артура можно завязать узлом, и Имс пользуется этим на полную катушку, разводя его ноги в шпагат.  
– «The Bed», – выдыхает Артур, кончая. – Говорят, там бывает Хью Джекман.  
– Ты ненасытный ублюдок, – шепчет Имс Артуру в ухо и тоже кончает. Он не хочет заставлять Артура ждать. Не сейчас.

***  
Столик в виде кровати – не самое удачное изобретение, но в этом месте все подчинено лозунгу «Долой комфорт и удобства ради роскоши!»  
– Ты знаешь, что здесь снимали несколько серий «Секса в большой городе»? – спрашивает Имса Артур, наклоняясь к его вытянутым ногам и развязывая шнурок. Имс правой ногой поддевает задник левого ботинка, и Артур снимает с него носок. Потом наклоняется ко второму ботинку.   
– Господи боже, мало мне Бритни! – стонет Имс.  
Он любуется на голые узкие ступни разутого Артура. Имс облизал бы каждый его палец, если бы тут было поменьше народу.  
Впрочем, авторские коктейли здесь и вправду обалдеть какие вкусные.   
Имс отпивает из своего бокала, и Артур льнет к нему, запускает пальцы в волосы и успевает поцеловать, пока алкоголь льется по корню языка в горло.  
– Вкусно. Что это?  
Артур облизывает губы, а Имс поглаживает его задницу, притягивая ближе.  
– Петтинг. Горячий петтинг.  
Артур хмурится.  
– Коктейль, – объясняет Имс. – Красный виноград, лимонный фреш, шардоне и водка, если я не ошибаюсь.  
– Тебе стоило бы работать барменом, – замечает Артур, чуть покачивая головой в такт льющейся отовсюду музыке.   
– Я и работал, – пожимает плечами Имс, запуская ладонь под ремень брюк Артура.   
Артур ждет, и о да…  
– Бля… Ты без… ты не…   
– Они остались в бассейне. Я полагаю.  
Это довольно дурацкий прикол, ну потому что – не одни же трусы у Артура, правда? Но получается здорово. Имс впечатлен, и он кусает Артура за подбородок, и гладит его голую задницу, представляя, как из Артура вытекает сперма, пачкая подкладку брюк от Dunhill.  
Им нужно разнообразие в этом многообразном аморальном раю.  
Имс скользит оценивающим взглядом по толпе на танцполе. Артур садится рядом, переплетясь ногами, и закидывает руку на спинку кровати за головой Имса.  
– Давай возьмем эту? – предлагает Артур. Ему нравятся высокие девушки с крепкими ногами и выпуклыми лобками. Хорошо бы еще, чтобы она не была идеально выбрита везде. Артур ценит наличие волос в некоторых местах. Имсу нравятся совсем другие женщины. Мягче, ниже, улыбчивее.   
Сегодня Имс идет у Артура на поводу.  
Он высвобождается из полу-объятья и расслабленно движется к танцполу, как был, босиком. Рукава его рубашки закатаны до локтей, брюки расстегнуты – он и не заметил, Артур действовал очень ловко.  
Имс подходит к девушке. Без каблуков она ростом с Артура, но кто же приходит в «The Bed», не надев шпильки? У нее на носу россыпь темных веснушек, и, пожалуй, в этот раз Имс полностью согласен с Артуром.  
– Бар? – спрашивает Имс, ненароком проходясь пальцами по спине девушки, словно бы ограждая ее от толпы. – Бар Рафаэли? Я ваш огромный поклонник.   
Девушка откровенно разглядывает Имса. Интересно, Артур знает, кого выбрал?   
Израильская топ-модель, похоже, удовлетворена осмотром. Артур не слышит, что говорит ей Имс, но уверен – сейчас она подойдет к их столику. Она смеется громко, некрасиво, искренне, и оборачивается, с интересом разглядывая Артура.  
Артур садится по-турецки и взбивает подушку рядом с собой. И улыбается, склонив голову набок.  
Когда Бар направляется к их столику-кровати, Имс сокрушенно вздыхает. Неважно, насколько он нравится девушкам. Артуру они почему-то безоговорочно доверяют.  
Бар мало говорит и много трогает. Она подтягивает к себе Артура за галстук, и ему приходится почти лечь на нее, чтобы поцеловать. Они смеются рот в рот, и Бар тонкими пальцами нашаривает руку Имса. Модель лежит головой на его коленях, и Имсу очень подробно видно, как язык Артура вылизывает ее белые зубы.   
Артур смотрит, как Бар ведет руку Имса себе в вырез платья. Имс мнет ее грудь, и в никотиново-наркотическом тумане все выглядит галлюцинацией.  
– Сними, – говорит Имс, и Артур помогает Бар избавиться от платья.   
– Будешь? – спрашивает Артур, и Бар с готовностью проводит пальцем от переносицы до кончика его носа.   
– Нам очень повезло, что вы приехали в Штаты, – замечает Имс, формируя на своем портсигаре две дорожки с помощью белой визитки Артура.  
Бар вежливо отвечает с обворожительным акцентом:  
– Это мне повезло! – и аккуратно снюхивает кокаин.  
Артур целует ее грудь, пока она трет нос, запрокинув голову. Он оглаживает ее плечи и переворачивает на кровати. Имс обводит пальцем линию ее атласных белых стрингов. Артур заводится от вида рук Имса на ее теле, он торопится и чуть не рассыпает порошок.  
Имс забирает у него пакетик. Он знает дозу Артура лучше, чем свою.  
Артур наклоняется над послушно лежащей Бар и зажимает одну ноздрю. Запах порошка смешивается с запахом чистого женского пота. Бар вздрагивает и длинно стонет.  
– Подожди, сладкая. Он еще не утолил голод, – говорит Имс. Артур обжигает его темным взглядом из-под ресниц. Не поймешь – осуждает или нет. Имс играет со светлыми волосами Бар, пока Артур снюхивает вторую дорожку, собирает остатки кокаина со светлой ягодицы и тянет палец в рот.   
Бар подтягивается выше и трет ребром ладони набухшую ширинку Имса. Артур взглядом спрашивает Имса, хочет ли он.  
Имс рядом с моделью выглядит грязно-загорелым. Его пьянит пьяный Артур, и запах возбуждения девчонки.  
Артур сжимает кулак и как соль сыплет порошок в ямочку у большого пальца. И протягивает руку Имсу. Имс наклоняется.   
Звуки замедляются, картинка становится насыщенной, и хочется на улицу, ощутить ветер в лицо и душный чад города.  
Артур целуется с Бар, и она расстегивает его рубашку, а Имс поглаживает тыльную сторону ее бедер. Они с Артуром усаживают девушку, разводят ее ноги и совсем прикрывают ее собой. Впрочем, тут на них не обращают внимание.  
Бар выгибается, хнычет, мечется между ними, зажатая в тиски.   
Артур проникает пальцем в ее трусики, а Имс мнет тяжелую совершенную грудь.   
Они танцуют танец на троих, но Бар Рафаэли не знает, сколько на самом деле элементов в этом уравнении.   
Губы Имса и Артура встречаются на теле Бар, их языки касаются друг друга, когда они вылизывают ее шею. А потом Имс опускает руку, и пока Артур трет Бар по кругу снаружи, Имс трахает ее тремя пальцами, затыкая рот ладонью, которую она мелко покусывает.   
Артур хочет увидеть, как Имс выебет Бар. Как насадит ее на свой охрененный член, а она в это время будет сосать Артуру, распятая между ними, соединяющая их и разделяющая.  
Но это, возможно, позже. У всякой публичности есть свои рамки.   
Артур срывается, расстегивает ширинку и дрочит себе, не вынимая руки из брюк. Имс ловит его взгляд, и ритм, и его пальцы в Бар двигаются с той же скоростью, что и кулак Артура.  
Бар выгибается, всхлипывает, и Имс ощущает, как его пальцы стискивает внутри ритмично и жарко.   
Она обмякает между ними, и Имс наклоняется для поцелуя. Артур наклоняется тоже.  
Поцелуй на троих выходит безукоризненным, как последнее па, как финальный аккорд, вот только Имсу еще страшно далеко до финала. Как и Артуру – его голод плещется на дне расширенных зрачков.  
Бар выпрямляется и вытаскивает из-под себя платье. Она довольно улыбается, а потом тянет в рот одновременно палец Артура и Имса, слизывая себя с них, совмещая их между губ.   
– Мне пора. Вон мой парень.  
Имс едва заметно напрягается – не хотелось бы сейчас разборок с Леонардо ДиКаприо. Впрочем, таблоиды наверняка врут об их романе.   
Имс не видит никого, похожего на ДиКаприо. Бар ускользает в яркие вспышки цветомузыки.   
Артур спускает ноги с кровати – и нет, только не это, ну, пожалуйста!  
– Пойдем.  
– Я терпеть не могу…  
– Пошли, ты восхитительно танцуешь.  
– Угу. Ну чисто Траволта.  
– Лучше.

***  
Артур слышит музыку, слышит текст, но не понимает ни слова. Он даже не уверен в том, что звучит медляк.  
Он скользит под рубашкой Имса взмокшими ладонями, внизу живота сводит сладкими спазмами, когда Имс ведет его по странной кривой траектории, покачивает в объятье, крутит, и Артур цепляется ногой за его ногу, чтобы не упасть.  
Больше всего ему хочется упасть. Вжаться лицом в пах Имса. Расстегнуть его ширинку, захлебнуться струей его спермы, бьющей в горло. Ослепнуть от череды разноцветных огней, высвечивающих в темноте лицо Имса.  
Пальцы все еще пахнут Бар, и Артура протряхивает каждый раз, когда он касается щекой небритой щеки Имса. Он начинает втираться в Имса бедрами при каждом движении, и стонать, и шептать ему на ухо, как он хочет. И тут понимает, что Имс кругом ведет его к выходу с танцпола, туда, вниз, где темные комнаты и туалеты.  
У Имса нет ни желания, ни сил сопротивляться обдолбанному Артуру. Артур-под-коксом начинает говорить, и ничего лучше с Имсом пока еще не происходило.  
Артур, который признается, как он помешан на члене Имса. Как он хочет выебать Имса собой, сжаться на нем, кончить, но до этого долго-долго ощущать его внутри.   
Имс выхватывает бокал мартини у девушки возле стойки, и продолжает вести Артура вперед спиной, и делает глоток, чтобы перелить мартини изо рта в рот Артура.  
Артур учащенно дышит, и ждет, ждет, когда Имса сорвет, когда он запутается, вторгнется в свою темную бесконтрольную зону, когда его накроет.  
Имс впечатывает Артура в стену, и дергает вниз его брюки, и приподнимает его, заставляя обхватить себя за пояс ногами. Он трахает Артура, удерживая его на весу, подчиняясь гулу басов, и вспышкам музыки, и воспаленному шепоту.  
Брюки болтаются на одной ноге Артура, и мимо ходят люди, и наступают на осколки бокала из-под мартини. Но Имсу с Артуром плевать абсолютно на все.  
У Артура рвется рубашка от трения о шершавую стену, он больше не может говорить, не может позволить себе расходовать дыхание. Он хочет умереть сию минуту, чтобы не умереть в какую-нибудь другую.  
– Але, ребята! Вы не охренели? А ну прекращайте! – раздается чужой голос, и Артур с трудом разжимает веки.   
Охранник стоит в проеме коридора и не решается подойти к ним вплотную – то ли брезгует, то ли у него есть инструкции: не беспокоить гостей во время коитуса.  
Пожалуй, они перешли дозволенные тут границы.  
Имс рычит, и сжимает зубы на плече Артура и вбивается в него, так что боль мешается с удовольствием. Артур вытаскивает револьвер из-за пояса Имса и целится в охранника.  
– Свали. И быстро, – говорит он.  
Охранник матерится, и Артур слышит, как тот кричит кому-то по рации о том, что в клубе человек с оружием.   
– Осторожнее, любимый, они не проекции, будет много крови, – не сбиваясь с ритма, выдыхает Имс на ухо Артуру, и Артур падает-падает-падает в оргазм, срывается в него, как с вершины в Швейцарии, ощущая ответную волну, горную лавину, сбивающую Имса с ног.   
Имс приваливается к Артуру, пришпиливает его к стене своим телом, и Артур говорит, задыхаясь, собирая себя заново по кусочкам:  
– Сейчас… сейчас тут будет толпа охранников.   
– Надеюсь, они решат обойтись своими силами и не станут вызывать полицию, – отвечает Имс, не выходя из Артура.  
– Нет. Пусть вызывают. Должно быть весело.  
Имс глумливо кривит губы и кивает, соглашаясь. Артур обожает сарказм Имса, который направлен не на него.  
– Ну что? – спрашивает Артур, осторожно опуская ногу, принимая свой вес. – Нам пора?  
– Пожалуй, – кивает Имс.  
Они смываются через черный ход очень вовремя – клуб закрывается в спешном порядке. Террористы, и все такое. У службы охраны действительно есть инструкции.

***  
«Убийца Вейрона» ревет зверем, проносясь по улицам Нью-Йорка.   
Имс за рулем, и Артур поворачивает голову, пытаясь поймать их отражение в витринах магазинов, но только слепнет от мелькания огней. Светофоры Имс игнорирует, и Артур хохочет, устроившись с ногами на сиденье.  
Их ботинки остались в клубе, как и пиджаки.   
– Как ты считаешь, нас пустят в казино? – перекрикивая вой мотора, орет Артур. Он оборачивается и пытается разглядеть дыру на рубашке. У Имса волосы треплет ветром из открытого окна.  
– Сволочь, это была моя реплика! – отзывается Имс. И добавляет: – Можем заехать переодеться в «Mandarin Oriental».  
– Или найти ночной магазин и купить нам по тройке Burberry Prorsum.  
– Я предпочту Cerruti.  
– Знаю!  
Артур высовывается в окно и орет:  
– Не спать, суки!   
Имс начинает беспокоиться, он не уверен, не успел ли Артур нюхнуть еще одну дозу за его спиной. Но заткнуть его сейчас – жестоко, да и не надо.  
Артур в любом состоянии знает, где остановиться.   
– Или можем поехать в Центральный парк. Ты привяжешь меня к дереву, только одну руку оставишь.   
Имс иногда вообще не успевает за Артуром, и это злит.  
– Одну руку?  
– Желательно, левую. Я люблю дрочить левой.  
– А я что буду делать?  
– Смотреть… – озадаченно отвечает Артур, будто это само собой разумеется. Будто только за этим люди и ездят в центральный парк.  
– Ничего не выйдет.   
– Почему?  
– Ты не сможешь кончить без моего члена в заднем проходе.  
Главное, чтобы Артур не воспринял это как вызов.  
– Спорим?  
– О, боже, нет!!!  
Артур пытается угадать, чего хочется Имсу. Ну, казино ведь, да? Да?  
– Ладно. Зарулим в номер. Можем быть в Атлантик-сити через пару часов.  
О, да!  
Даже если они сейчас без сил свалятся в своем люксе, оформленном в стиле сороковых, который обошелся им под тридцать штук баксов за ночь, это не страшно.  
У них все равно будет завтра, и по-прежнему пугающе крупная сумма от Сайто на счету у каждого, и желание промотать пленку в ускоренном режиме.  
Имс надеется – дальше все будет только лучше.  
Артур уверен в этом наверняка. Он выяснял.


End file.
